D.MUX.R
This is where you can listen to audio tracks that the Darknet has pulled from different networks. You do this by grabbing one of the flying circles/text, and dropping it into one of the four static circles. Files come in two configurations - single files, and syncs. Single files are standalone audio channels, whereas syncs are combinations of several tracks which are parts of a larger whole. Transcripts and audio are available on the linked pages concerning the files. Channel Index A chart of channels and syncs can be found at the Channel Index. Original Sound Files Turns out the sounds get cached in the Temporary Internet Files now. Original sound files of all channels online at 22 December 2009 can be downloaded here: http://www.storage.to/get/7b4CeTfB/20091222_all_channels.7z Channels *0xFF-ed *10L-A11 *BCK DR6 *DOK-MTR *DUGA-@ *ECCM(DK *fe-13-a *GW5N *GW66N *S.E-CC* Syncs Betrayal in Car: Duga-@:113 and GW5N:64 Two men, apparently in a cab, discuss their evacuation from Buenos Aires when one speaker betrays the other. Transcription and audio available. Robbery Followup: ECCM(DK:96 and 10L-A11:27 A man interrogates a woman about the break-in at the Britsh Museum referenced on fe-13-a:42. Transcription and audio available. Conversation in Ruins: DUGA-@:145 and BCK_DR#6:15 A soldier speaks to a mysterious, stoic woman about the secrets of an ancient ruin and Solomon's secret history. Transcription and audio available. Celebrity Assassination: 0xFF-ed:153, DUGA-@:81, and BCK_DR:61 A concert or public rally with a secret organization lying in wait for the man of the hour. Transcription and audio available. Team Recruitment: ECCM(DK:52 and 0xFF-ed:36 A man and a woman argue about safety protocols for their network. Transcription and audio available. Network Security: BCK_DR#6:47 and BCK_DR#6:146 Two men discuss the failing security of their organization. Building Guidance: fe-13-a 27 and DUGA-@ 46 An unknown woman, perhaps some kind of security contractor, guides John through a building, disabling security and asking him about Altered Skies. Transcription available. Interrogation: GW5N 133 and 10L-A11 91 The interrogation of Gideon by LaFontaine. Transcription and audio available. Interrogation Commentary: GW66N 62 and DUGA@ 133 Commentary on the above interrogation by two unknown men. Transcription and audio available. Military Conflict: DOK-MTR 34 and S.E-CC* 12 These don't sync perfectly in the beginning, but they do at the end. Perhaps each party is speaking to someone else at the start? Broadcast Interrupted: S.E-CC*:136 and BCK_DR#6:104 and ECCM(DK:114 This is the whole radio show all at once (control room, DJ, message). Can be a little confusing unless you've already listened to it in parts. Darknet History: 0xff-ed:110 and GW66N:123 Man and woman talking about Edwards Air Force Base, DarkNet, and ARPAnet. DOK-MT:12, 10L-A11:69, GW66N:32 and GW66N:167 Cop confronting man with chemical burns. Police dispatch guiding backup officers to the scene. Man moving in to kill them, and first responders. GW5N:161 and DUGA-@:24 and GW5N:84 Russian unit confronting crowd, firing some kind of humming weapon at them. One channel from Captain Roman Kaipov, commenting his unit is wiped out by weapon. Abbey Fire: GW66N:141 and FE-13-a:127 and GW66N:58 and 0xff-ed:13 Category:Darknet Components